Fair is Fair
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: A little change in the encounter in the woods. Dax challenges Bravo to a little card-game but how exactly will Bravo react when he finds out about the Lowlander cheating? Or more importantly...what will he do to the Lowlander? Slash. Requested by ArgentinaV for the lack of fics about a submissive Daxie ;3


**A/N: ArgentinaV requested a fic about Bravo x Dax and more importantly; a fic about a submissive Daxie ;3 I found a spot in episode 4 of season 2 where it fit great! (at least I think so.) So, please read the first story ever on fanfiction about this couple AT ALL! xD**

* * *

_**Fair is Fair**_

The S.T.O.R.M elite was walking through the forest with much over-confidence, scanning the area for any sign of the fifth member of Team CoreTech. He smiled at the thought of finally getting to crush the Lowlander after all these months of studying his moves, common fighting-strategies and way of thinking. But he'd never imagined it to be this easy which made him wonder how Commander Trey never could defeat either of them. He could hear small twigs being crushed not far away and smirked slightly whilst removing some branches of the coniferous trees that got in his way.

"You like to bet, Dax? Because I do, and I'm betting that you're gonna lose this battle."

He moved past a large tree and finally saw the dark-skinned boy leaning casually against another, pulling something out of his pockets that looked like cards. He flipped them expertly between his fingers with his eyes locked on the elite's.

"Hey, pal. Let's say we settle this as gentlemen," he smiled knowingly. "How 'bout it, Storm Boy? A little wager?"

The blonde's smirk grew and snickered mockingly. "You'd lose either way."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But hey; if you ain't got the guts for it…," Dax trailed off and shrugged, mixing the cards back in one pile as if to put them back in his pocket.

"I can beat you at anything, Dax," Bravo replied boldly and stepped forward with a hand balled into a fist. "Deal."

A wide grin was displayed on the Lowlander's face as he held up the pile of cards. "One hand. I win, I walk. You win, you crush me."

A deal that sounded quite fair to the elite's ears and so he nodded. "Do it."

They found a hollow trunk of a fallen tree to play on, and Dax mixed the cards a little extra for good measure. He dealt out four cards for each of them and placed the remaining cards on the ground. The blonde went first and turned his first card to reveal a three of hearts, which Dax countered with an ace of clubs. That ticked the blonde off a little but he stayed calm and turned his next card. But Jack of spades was greatly over-powered by another ace of hearts and so it went until Dax won the whole hand by four straight aces of each category. Bravo growled in anger at losing to his opponent, which only ticked him more off since _he_ was supposed to win from all those countless training-sessions that were meant for this day and this day alone. And Dax had just beaten him like it was nothing!

"Not so fast, Lowlander," he growled and leaned forward to find the pile of cards. His brown eyes widened as he saw a whole stack of aces lying scattered on the grassy ground and then the understanding came over him. The understanding that-

"You _cheated_," Bravo launched forward and caught the Lowlander off guard, ramming both of them into a nearby tree. The elite grabbed hold of the front of Dax' coat and pressed him tightly on the hard surface his back was facing. "I _hate_ cheaters."

Dax swallowed hard in a slightly nervous manner, sensing that if he tried to pull a fight, he'd most likely lose to this taller and slightly bigger teenager. He placed his hand atop of the other's so to at least insure that he didn't ruin his coat. "Chill, mate, don't them elites teach you how to take a joke?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed further. "No, they stick to the training and battling like they're s'posed to. This however…," his hand clung the dark fabric tighter. "…is self-taught."

"Wha'-," was all Dax could say before he was violently pulled forward, his lips smashed onto the taller boy's. His amethyst eyes widened in realization and he tried to wrestle his way out of his grip, but the blonde kept an iron-hold on the Lowlander's wrist; holding it against the trunk of the tree as the elite closed his eyes and concentrated entirely on the kiss. His tongue came out and coached the other's to join the fun with many ways of doing so, which in the progress made the dark-skinned boy moan helplessly. Their lips parted suddenly, but Bravo's made contact with the rich dark skin of Dax' neck, sucking, licking and biting the flesh until even darker marks appeared on the surface.

"Let go of me, you brute," Dax panted angrily. "Stop or I'll – _aaaahh_."

The blonde elite had found the Lowlander's pulse point and was sucking with much enthusiasm on this particular spot, smirking all the while. "I'm sorry; a half-assed attempt doesn't quite reach my ears, Lowlander."

"Stop it," he tried again, his other hand digging effortlessly onto the hard shoulder of Bravo's amour. "Please, stop."

Bravo hitched up one of his knees, grounding the tip against the Lowlander's crotch which caused another groan to erupt. "I'm not sure I should, _mate_. After all, you made me lose that bet on your dirty conditions. Now I think it's only fair that I make you lose that macho façade of yours that you're so famously known for," he licked a trail down the chocolate-brown collarbone and his head disappeared under the red shirt. Dax could only tug effortlessly on the hands on his wrists and pant heavily from the treatment his body was receiving from the taller male…

"_Specialist Bravo. Come in, Bravo. Do you read me_?"

The blonde grunted in disapproval, his mouth continuing the ministrations on Dax' chest.

"_Specialist Bravo. Do you read me_?"

Bravo used his other hand to tap the communicator on his ear. "Yeah, Alpha, I hear ya. What is it?"

"_We're regrouping. We'll beat CoreTech again properly some other time. Where are you and…why're you panting_?"

Bravo smirked. "Somewhere in the woods. I was onto Dax' trail when he saw me and bolted. I tried to catch him but the guy's a damn good runner and outran me."

"_That doesn't matter now. The rest of us are at the big crater outside the vegetation of the forest. We'll wait for you there_."

"Yes, Alpha," the blonde agreed and ended the call. He pecked the Lowlander one last time before releasing him entirely, grinning as he saw him fall to the ground in a flustered state.

"We'll have to finish business some other day, Dax. Believe me, I will crush your Monsunos and take you. Until then…" the elite gave a two-fingered salute and sent the Lowlander one last look. "…play nice."

Dax stared at the blonde elite who disappeared between the branches and slowly managed to stand up. He reached up and dragged the collar of his shirt down to reveal the freshly made hickeys that looked ready to stay on his skin for weeks. Maybe if he zipped his coat shut, nobody would notice.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't do rape, ArgentinaV xp I just couldn't.**


End file.
